


The Home I Left

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feeling Homesick, Gen, Nostalgia, Talking, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Yon-Rogg has left the Kree Empire. Talos wonders if he miss it.





	The Home I Left

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about Kree sexuality in this fic is based on their sexuality in the comics.

“Do you miss Hala?”

Yon-Rogg glanced at Talos who was standing beside him to see if he had any hidden motives behind the question, but his face revealed nothing. “No” Yon-Rogg finally said “I don’t miss the ever presents terror of the Supreme Intelligence, or the constant propaganda and fear mongering, or the nagging guilt” He looked out the window of the spaceship “I’m glad I left”

“...But?”

Yon-Rogg sighed. Talos didn’t accept half truths it seemed, so he might as well show some good will and be honest.

“But it wasn’t all bad. The stars remind me of Lower Hala where I was born. That place was almost always in shadow, so the streetlights were on all day. I miss my old gym there” Out the corner of his eye Yon-Rogg could see Talos’ shoulders relax a bit so he continued “I went to that gym almost every day since I was a child. I miss the smell of the mats and the disinfectant they used to clean them. Maybe it’s silly to be nostalgic about it, but I miss training with the other kids there. The ruff and tumble that wasn’t quite real fighting yet. And that makes me miss the children in my class. They were good, obedient, hard working kids. I hope people didn’t become suspicious of them or their families when I left” After taking a moment to silently pray for their well-being he smiled to lighten the mood “And I miss my favorite beer”

Talos returned the smile “What’s it called? I’ll tell people to look out for it”

“You can’t get it anywhere other than Hala. Trust me, I’ve looked”

Talos nodded “I truly understand the sacrifices you’ve made now”

They shared a slightly awkward but good natured laugh. “And I have to admit, I miss the after hours culture”

“Which means....?”

Yon-Rogg shrugged. He didn’t think he’d have to explain it. He thought about mentioning some minor insignificant thing, but Talos seemed to have a pretty good bullshit detector. Now Yon-Rogg just had to find an elegant way of explaining it.

“Well, you Skrulls pair-bond for life. We don’t really do that on Hala. Not like you. Sometimes we find someone special who we bond with, but we never...limit ourselves to one person”

Talos raised his eyebrows “Oh” He didn’t sound disgusted or offended, just surprised. Maybe intrigued. 

“The Supreme Intelligence always encouraged us to experiment and explore our sexuality, even with other races” Yon-Rogg continued “We’re told it strengthen our shared identity and give us a better understanding of ourselves, which makes us better soldiers. Thinking back, I think They just realized that Kree are polygamous by nature and They had let us live it out or we’d be unmanageable”

“What about jealousy? You don’t feel that?”

“We do, but not because of sex. That’s more of a bonding thing. You bond with one person, then later another, there’s going to be jealousy. But sex rarely leads to bonding”

Talos seemed like he didn’t know what to think “I can’t even imagine” he said “I’ve never even been with anyone besides Soren”

“I’m not surprised. We learn about your strong bonds at the academy”

“Creepy”

“Tactical” Yon-Rogg corrected. Talos tilted his head as if to say _fair enough_.

“So what you’re telling me is that you miss sleeping around?” Talos asked.

“I was never very active, but once in a while...yes. It’s in our nature”

They both fell silent. Yon-Rogg regretted bringing it up. It was such a casual, natural thing on Hala that he tended to forget how weird other races could be about sex.

“Sorry” Talos said “I don’t think I can help you with that problem”

“Wouldn’t expect you to” Yon-Rogg smiled.


End file.
